1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving force distribution control apparatus for a four-wheel drive vehicle and a driving force distribution control method for a four-wheel drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2544295 describes a technology for increasing the driving stability of a four-wheel drive vehicle by detecting lateral acceleration (lateral G) and increasing the driving force distribution ratio for a rear wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,070 describes a technology for controlling a driving force distribution between the front wheel and the rear wheel of a four-wheel drive vehicle according to the driving conditions of the vehicle. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-103433 describes a torque split four-wheel drive vehicle that directly transfers the driving force of an engine to one of front and rear wheels (a primary drive wheel) and a driving force divided using a torque split clutch to the other wheel (a secondary drive wheel). The technique for controlling the torque distribution ratio described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-103433 is basically a technique for performing control to cause a difference in a rotational speed between the front and rear wheels to converge to zero.